All in the Name
by C.T.Edwardo
Summary: Hinata is eight months pregnant with her and Naruto's third child. They have yet to decide a name. While Naruto is working, she goes into labor. This is the pre one-shot for my fanfiction "Neji Uzumaki." NarutoxHinata OC's


Naruto Uzumaki, Seventh Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, scratched his whiskered cheek in thought as he stared blankly at the pile of unfinished paperwork on his office desk. It was past dinner time, and he felt the familiar sting of guilt from not eating or spending time with his family. His wife, Hinata Uzumaki (formally Hyuga), was eight months pregnant with their third child. And not being able to tend to her swollen feet, her aching back, and the chores around the house made Naruto feel like a lousy husband. He only hoped his son, Boruto or Bolt, and daughter, Himawari, helped her make dinner, set the table, and clean up.

It was strange thinking that a new edition to their family would arrive in a month. Originally, he and Hinata planned on two children. However, once Bolt turned twelve years old and earned his Genin title, the Hokage manor became quiet and prankless with only Hinata and Himawari around. Only a few days into Bolt's first away mission did Hinata talk to Naruto about having another child. Three weeks later, Hinata's pregnancy test showed positive. By May of the following year, they would have their third child.

They waited until they found the gender of the baby before telling Bolt and Himawari. Both were ecstatic after receiving the news. Bolt was excited for a little brother, while Himawari was excited to finally be a big sister. That night, they celebrated at Ramen Ichiraku.

There was only one problem: they had yet to decide a name for their unborn son.

Sighing, Naruto shook his head. He snatch the first document on the daunting pile. As he skimmed over it, he decided to work for another hour before calling it a night. Stomach growling, he quickened his pace.

* * *

><p>Hinata plopped on the living room's sofa, her hands cupping her swollen belly. Sweat glistened on her cheeks and neck. She panted softly. Sometimes even the smallest of tasks, like washing tonight's dishes, left her exhausted. It rarely happened-a perk from being ninja. But, earlier that day, after walking Himawari to the academy, a contraction hit her body like a kunai. She crumpled to the floor, wondering if it was another fake contraction or the beginnings of labor. The wrenching feeling in her lower abdomen uncoiled after a few minutes, leaving her with a slight back pain. Her water never broke, so she knew it was her body practicing for when the baby comes.<p>

A knock from the front door startled her. She struggled to her feet and waddled through the living room and threshold, to the front door. She was greeted by the former Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. He smiled through his mask and chuckled an apology for visiting so late at night. Hinata waved the inconvenience off and invited him inside. They went into the kitchen, and she offered him tea and a meal. He politely declined.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked. He sat at the kitchen table, placing a basket of fruit at its center. Hinata only just realized he had been carrying it.

"Still at work. He should be home soon," she said, softly.

"And the kids?"

"Bolt might be awake still," Hinata said. "When I checked on Himawari last, she was asleep."

"I'll say hello to them tomorrow," Kakashi said.

"You're coming by tomorrow?" she made a mental note to have tea and snacks ready.

"There's something I need to discuss with your husband."

"I see," Hinata winced as her lower back throbbed. She pulled a chair out and sat down, quickly.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he studied her face.

"I'm just a little sore-I was washing dishes a few minutes ago," she rubbed her belly. The baby kicked her fingers.

"What's the point of having kids if you don't make them do chores?" his voice deepened.

"I'm not invalid," Hinata shifted uncomfortably.

"Of course not," Kakashi leaned back. "Change of plans. I think I will wait until Naruto returns home."

"A-Alright," Hinata stuttered. She knew Kakashi's true intentions: he wanted to make sure someone was with her in case she did go into labor. She found the act thoughtful and re-offered some tea.

"Sure, but I can get it," Kakashi said.

During the earlier contraction, Hinata's body did go into labor.

* * *

><p>Naruto arched his back and groaned as it popped. The base where his prosthetic arm connected to his bicep ached a little, and he rubbed it gingerly. Now nine o'clock, he finished reading and signing a third of the documents in the pile. He grabbed his cloak and headed out of the office. Two jounin patrollers bowed their heads as he left the Hokage tower. He waved and yawned goodnight.<p>

Despite the urge to go home, he headed in the direction of a market store that did not close until ten. It was a five minute walk from the tower-next to the BBQ grill that he took his family to often. Some citizens still roamed the streets. They acknowledged Naruto with curt bows and "good night, Hokage-sama." When Naruto spotted the store, he jogged inside. Next to the cashier, who startled at the sight of Naruto, was a bucket of tulip bouquets. He picked out light pink before telling the cashier that he was ready.

"Buying these for someone special, Hokage-sama?" the young woman asked.

"My wife," Naruto scratched the back of his head.

He paid and left with haste. Tucking the bouquet in his cloak, he leaped up the side of the building and onto the roof. Jumping from building to building, Naruto headed towards the Hokage manor.

* * *

><p>The pain in Hinata's back only worsened, even after moving back to the sofa. She shifted into different positions, but nothing relieved her of her pain. The dreaded cramping returned, too. Pressing on her belly, she noticed the muscles had tightened and she no longer felt any of the baby's movements. She bit back a moan while Kakashi was observing her intensely.<p>

"Is this normal?" he asked.

Hinata thought for a moment. Her past contractions were not this violent. Nor did her lower abdomen zing with pain over and over until she thought she would puke. She waited for another kick, flutter, or any movement from the baby, but she nothing. Hinata's heart thudded hard inside her chest, and her breaths turned into short pants. Something was wrong.

"It's too early for the baby to come," Hinata panicked.

"I am taking you to the hospital," Kakashi sprang up and closed the space between them.

"What about the kids?" she asked as he helped her stand. "And Naruto?"

"I'll have a shadow clone watch over them, and I'll send Pakkun for Naruto. He'll inform your husband on where you are."

Quick to his word, Kakashi summoned a shadow clone and his nin-dog Pakkun. He gave the pug his instructions before escorting Hinata out of the house. After another painful contraction, Kakashi lifted Hinata bridal style and sprinted to the hospital.

* * *

><p>A familiar face caught Naruto's attention, and he landed on the street next to her.<p>

"Sakura!" he boomed. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

Sakura Uchiha whipped around, lips drawn into an irritated frown. She propped her hands on her hips, the grocery bags in her hands clanked against her legs. Next to her stood her and Sasuke's daughter, Sarada. She stared at him dumbfoundedly.

"Oi, Naruto. Why do you have to be so loud?" grouched Sakura. "You're going to wake everyone up!"

"It's only a little past nine," he said.

"You're unbelievable," she growled, shaking her head. "Heading home I presume?"

"Yeah, I stopped to get Hinata a gift," he showed her the flowers.

"How sweet," her face softened. "How is she, by the way?"

"Hanging in there. Probably wishing she had a better husband. I'm never around," he laughed, sadly.

"I doubt she thinks that," Sakura grinned.

* * *

><p>"You are in labor, Uzumaki-sama," the doctor announced. "Four centimeters along."<p>

"It's too early," Hinata whispered. She lay on the hospital bed with her hospital gown pulled over her belly.

"There is one other complication-the baby is breech. There is still time for him to roll over, but until then we'll check his position every twenty minute or so," the doctor said.

"W-Will I need a C-section?" She knew of the procedure for babies that are breech; however, the thought of her belly sliced open frightened her.

"Only if the baby remains in this position once you're fully dilated."

Hinata shuddered at the doctors words. She turned her head towards Kakashi, who sat in a chair next to her bed, and asked how long it would take for Pakkun to retrieve her husband. He promised not too long. The doctor proceeded with breaking her water.

* * *

><p>"Decided on a name yet?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke mentioned you were being indecisive."<p>

"We have a couple ideas-Hiraku, Shinobu, or Etsuko. Bolt and Himawari want to honor Neji and name the baby after him, but I am not sure that's a good idea," Naruto said.

"Why not?"

"The pressure of living up to one's name."

"Wow. I never thought you could articulate something like that," Sakura teased. "Anyways, I doubt there would be too much pressure. Many parents name their children after those who influenced their lives. Those children seem to be okay."

"I guess."

"How does Hinata feel about naming the baby Neji?"

"I think she agrees with our kids, but won't admit it," Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "If she wanted the baby's name to be Neji, I would be completely fine with it."

"Have you told her?"

"Not yet."

A dog barked from behind Naruto, and someone shouted his name. Turning around, Naruto spotted Pakkun racing towards him. Worry spiked in his chest. Only in emergencies did Kakashi send Pakkun after him. Saying goodbye to Sakura and her daughter, Naruto met Pakkun half way.

* * *

><p>"The baby is no longer breech," a young, red-head nurse said. "And you are now at five centimeters."<p>

Hinata dropped her head back on her pillow. She felt relieved briefly, before another contraction hit. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. Hard. Her hands clutched the cotton bed sheets. Hinata forced herself to take deep breaths like she was taught during her labor classes while pregnant with Bolt and Himawari. The nurse wiped her belly clean of jelly and announced that she would return in another twenty minutes.

Five minutes after she left, the door to the room opened, and Naruto barged inside. His eyes widened when he saw Hinata panting and sweating on the bed. In a flash, he was next to her side and holding her hand. His eyes roamed to her stomach, and he gulped. He felt awful for not being with her at the the start of labor.

"About time," Kakashi stood up. "Take a seat." He gestured to the chair.

Naruto obliged. Once seated, he grasped Hinata's hand again. He noticed a cup of ice chips on the nightstand next to her bad. Grabbing a cube, he brought it to her chapped lips. She sucked it greedily.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Naruto said, after a minute. "For taking care of my wife and kids."

"Don't worry about it," he moved to the door. "I think it's time for me to update your children."

"Will you stay with them tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," he said. "And I will bring them here in the morning."

When his former sensei left, Naruto brushed Hinata's soft hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead. He apologized for being late and showed her the limp tulips. After receiving the news that his wife was in labor, Naruto focused on only one thing-getting to his wife. In that process, he crushed the flowers delicate stems. He laid them next to the cup of ice chips, on the nightstand. Another contraction hit before Hinata could answer and left her breathless.

"It's not your fault," she said, eventually. "You're here now."

Naruto nodded. He thought about his conversation with Sakura.

"Hinata, when the kids mentioned naming the baby Neji, you weren't opposed to it," he said, stroking her fingers with his thumb. "Would you like to name him after your cousin?"

Hinata's mouth dropped open and she stared wide-eyed at him. For a moment, Naruto worried that he read her emotions and thoughts wrong.

"Yes! I-I want to-b-but only if you do, too," she stuttered, her eyes watering.

"I think we should honor him," Naruto kissed her on the lips.

For the next three hours, Naruto held his wife through her contractions. By six dilations the doctor arrived and talked with them about how the first few weeks of the baby's life. Since he would be a month premature, the baby need to stay in an incubator at the hospital until his respiratory system fully formed. With heavy heart, they agreed. The doctor assured them they would have access to the baby at all times.

Around two in the morning, Hinata reached ten centimeters and began pushing. After twenty minutes of grueling moans and pain, Neji Uzumaki entered the world screaming like a banshee. The doctor and nursed cleaned him up, wrapped him in a blanket, and nestled him on Hinata's chest. Naruto peered closer to his _tiny_ newborn son. A tuft of blonde hair poked from the top of his round head. Like his brother and sister, he had two whiskers on each cheek. And as his red puffy eyes blinked open, Naruto gasped.

"His eyes! They're just like yours!" he exclaimed.

Hinata kissed her son's head, tears sliding down her cheeks. A smile plastered her face.

"Do-Do you think he'll have the Byakugan?" he asked, excitingly. Bolt and Himawari had yet to show they inherited their mother's bloodline limit.

"We'll have to wait and see," Hinata trailed her fingers down Neji's nose.

* * *

><p>AN: "All in the Name" is the prologue for my upcoming fanfiction "Neji Uzumaki." Everything I am writing about is based off of the CURRENT manga of _Naruto_. If the creator does create a spin off of _Naruto_, I apologize for future inconsistencies between my fanfiction and his manga. Thank you for your time!


End file.
